Leave Out All The Rest
by Sacred Sacrifice
Summary: I had never been good when it came to consoling others, but seeing her there... like that... I did not understand. I did not understand this sudden feeling that I had to touch her, wrap my arms around her, and hold her. It irked me to my core...
1. Alive

**(A/N): Alright, so I'm not going to do this every chapter. Simply because I feel it's unnecessary. Though, I will say that this is my first attempt at Ulquiorra/Orihime. o.0 I've been a fan of Bleach for a while, but no character in the anime intrigued me as much as Ulquiorra's did. What can I say; I have a thing for mysterious/intelligent guys. xD Anyways, I stopped reading Bleach after Ulquiorra died. I have a tendency to do that when my favorite characters die. -.- Especially when they're the most **_**EPIC**_** character. Dx It's just not entertaining to me anymore. ;(**

_**._.**_

**Normally, I can't stand it when they have a plot where there's a female that's completely and totally in love with the main guy character, but he's in love with someone else or doesn't notice her **_**"feelings".**_** I tend to wonder how many times they're going to repeat this cliché. I also tend to not like the female character as well, because I think she's dumb, but this doesn't apply in Orihime's case. Orihime portrays a strong spirit which is demonstrated when she... *snickers*... slaps Ulquiorra across the face. I'm sorry, and as much as I love you Ulquiorra, you got bitch slapped. xD The gall of that woman. If that's not courage, I don't know what is. ;D**

**Rating****: NC-17/R**

**Pairing****: Ulquiorra/Orihime**

**Genre****: Romance/Angst/Drama/Comedy**

**Description****: I had never been good when it came to consoling others, but seeing her there... like that... I did not understand. I did not understand this sudden feeling that I had to touch her, wrap my arms her, and hold her. It irked me to my core to know that she was affecting me. What had she done? What had she done to me?**

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter One: Alive**

The floor I was lying on was cold and hard. It was only moments ago that I had awoken from what I assume was a very deep slumber. Or so it felt that it was. I sat up and rested my forearm on my raised knee. From the looks of it, it appeared as if I was… _nowhere_ and the room was pitch black.

I made an attempt to Sonido from where I was seated to the other side of the room. To no avail, I remained where I was. I can't say that I was surprised due to the fact that I was deceased. Agitated, I stood and secured my hands in my pockets, deciding that I would walk until I found something… _anything_.

Hours passed it seemed, and I felt as if I had been walking around in circles or trapped within a maze. There was a certain feeling that plagued me as I made my way through the darkness. At first I wasn't able to place my finger on it, but then I remembered a rare conversation I had had with Gin a while ago...

"_Do you ever get lonely, Ulqu__iorra," he had asked me with his usual disturbing grin._

"_I do not understand," was my only reply as I looked over Hueco Mundo from the roof of Los Noches._

_He paused for a moment and watched me, tilting his head. "Well, being lonely pertains to kind of feeling empty inside. It's what we call an emotion. Have you ever felt empty inside," he asked as he leaned closer to me._

_I glanced at him from my peripheral vision. "I am not familiar with such things."_

"_Eh?" was his reply. "... but your eyes tell me something different. Perhaps your subconscious is only aware of how you've suffered...," he mumbled._

"_How I've suffered," I asked as I turned to him._

_He waved one hand in dismissal. "Ah, don't mind me. I was just curious." With those last words he disappeared._

_All I did was stand there my expression emotionless, but my mind troubled..._

_Loneliness. _It was true that part of me had always felt partially empty inside, but I had never recognized it before until now.

Suddenly, something appeared before my eyes tearing me from my thoughts. It resembled a… throne of some sort. I stopped. Throne or no throne, it wasn't empty. I remained quiet, not being one to speak first.

"Ulquiorra Cifer. Former _Cuarta Espada_. The first time you died you were no older than twenty one and… _human_. The second time, you were a hollow defeated by Sosuke Aizen ten or so years ago. The third time, you died protecting the man." The voice was deep, that of another man. "I guess, he found you of some use, no?"

I couldn't resist the shock that edged its way onto my face as I stared down my opponent.

"You look surprised, Ulquiorra." The voice was behind me now. "By the way, have you noticed? You no longer possess any powers. Matter of fact, you're just as weak as a mere human."

I regained control of my emotions. "Why do I still exist?"

Silence. Until, finally, "Because I'm not ready to take you yet." Then, he appeared before me, one hand in his pocket and the other hung limply at his side. His face was masked by the darkness as crimson eyes stared me down intently. "How should I put this… you… you intrigue me. I find it fascinating to watch you struggle day by day, and watch you grow more detached year by year."

"Is that so?"

I could hear him snicker. "It is entertaining from time to time, but the truth is, Ulquiorra, that I'm going to use you as a pawn. Think of it as a little test. If you pass then you may continue to live as a human, but if you fail…," he sighed. "Do you understand?"

"I refuse," was my immediate answer as I gazed at him sharply.

His chin rose. "Oh? And how do you plan to do that exactly? You have no powers. In fact, the only thing you have left is the coldness within you…"

_You know nothing. _

"Correction," he said invading my mind again. "I know everything about you. From the day you were born to the day you died… as an _Espada_. Besides, aren't you the one that knows nothing about yourself?"

My eyes widened.

"You do nothing but close yourself off from others, Ulquiorra. You don't care for others pain if they are weaker then you, and you consider them _trash_. Just like your father considered you trash." He smirked. "You wanted to forget about them so much, but he remembered. Grimmjow never forgot about his brother. Even when he was standing here before me as you were. He's always remembered while all you did was forget."

I fell to my knees as small memories began to flash before my eyes, defeated and suddenly weak. "Aizen…"

"Aizen didn't create you. He only helped you create yourself, what you wished to be. A shadow of a man. You tried so hard not to be like _him_, but in the end you became him. Tch, you don't deserve the life that I'm giving you… but there is no one else that I see fit for the job." There was a pause as his eyes traveled to another part of the room. "Anyways, it's time for you to go, but before you do… I think I should remind you of a little something. Remind you of _what_ and _where _you came from." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

I covered my ears as I heard voices in my head. They were muffled, but it was immensely loud. "_Make it stop_," I yelled.

Then it was gone and I found myself lying face down on the ground. As I felt a cool breeze sweep across my face, I opened my eyes only to find that I was being stared at by a cat. It tilted its head to the side and approached me. I didn't have the energy to swat it away as it licked my face mercilessly. Nor did I have the energy to respond when it spoke.

"Kisuke, it would seem that you have a guest."

I felt _paralyzed_.

"Hn, well would you look at that?" I watched as two hands reached down to pick up the cat. "Jinta, Ururu, I need the two of you to get a room ready."

There was nothing I could do as my eyes closed on their own accord and sleep took me as its hostage.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Why are you not eating your food, woman," I asked as I closed the door to her room. "Aizen is not pleased."_

_She didn't respond. _

_I would hate myself for this later, but if it was the only way that I could get her attention... "You must eat... Orihime," I forced out._

_All she did was stare at me with wide eyes. "You...," she whispered. Her voice was hoarse. The result of not drinking enough fluids. _

_I walked to the side of the bed where she was resting and leaned over her. Gripping her jaw between my index finger and thumb, I blankly stared down at her. I could see fear in her eyes, and to my surprise, it displeased a part of me that I didn't know existed. "If it were not for Aizen's orders to keep you out of harms way, you would be dead by now."_

_She smiled, but it lacked emotion as she bitterly replied, "You'd be doing me a favor."_

_My face remained impassive as I stared her down. "What must I do?" I tried to reason with her. "What would you have me do to make you obey?"_

_Wrapping her fingers around my wrist, she stared at me with saddened eyes. "Give me hope." Her eyes fluttered closed as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm so lonely here. All I want is someone I can talk to, and to know that my friends are okay."_

_We stayed like that for what seemed like decades until I finally released my hold on her and straightened. "I have told you once before that they will not make it out of here alive." I turned on my heel and walked to the door. Stopping, I looked at her over my shoulder. "If you have not eaten by the time I return...," I didn't feel that I needed to finish the sentence due to the fact that I had said it too many times before. _

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"… He said your name in his sleep."

"H-he what?" _That voice_. "But how does he…?"

_It couldn't be_.

"I'm not sure either. That's why I called you. From what I know his name is..."

"Ulquiorra Cifer," another voice sounded. This one sounded similar to the cat that had approached me earlier.

"Are you sure? What… what did he look like?" _It must be her unless my mind is playing tricks on me._

"Hmm? Uh… well… he had black hair, greens eyes and he was kind of pale. If he had been any whiter I would've probably thought he was albino."

Silence.

I could hear the sound of a door sliding open and then closing. I was human now. _Vulnerable_. We were… on the same level. "Ulquiorra…," I heard her breath.

Opening my eyes, I sat up and placed one hand behind me on the futon to support myself. "When I was dying," I began. "…you reached out for me. Why?" It was all I could say at the moment. I had not expected to see her again.

She ignored my question. "You haven't changed at all… except…," she paused. "You look so… normal." I listened to her footsteps as she approached me. The feel of her breath on the side of my neck almost made me shudder. _Almost._

I remained still as I said, "Don't… touch me." Her fingers were in the process of unbuttoning my shirt when I had spoken, and she paused. I dragged my eyes to meet hers. She visibly flinched under my stare. "Have you not been taught of _personal space, _woman?"

Her eyebrows furrowed as her cheeks tinted slightly. "Sorry. I just… I only wanted to see if your hollow hole was still there." She dropped her hands to her lap.

"It is not. The tattoo is gone as well."

She nibbled on her bottom lip. I had always found that habit to be odd. "So, that means you're…"

"Correct."

"That would also mean that you don't have any…"

"That is also correct."

We stared at each other for quite some time until she finally made her move, and I gripped her fist in my hand. She looked frightened. "I thought you said…"

"Apparently, my physical abilities are still at my disposal." She surprised me when she tried again, but I gripped her wrist just before she had the chance to slap me. I heard her gasp when her back hit the floor and I pinned her arms above her head. Now aware that she would try whatever possible to cause me physical pain, I trapped her legs between mine, so she would not have the chance to kick. "As human as I may be now, I will not allow you to have the upper hand."

Her lips parted as if she was going to say something, but instead, she just closed her eyes and sighed. There it was again. The feeling of her warm breath against my skin. This time I couldn't control it. I shuddered, and closed my eyes at the sensation. I hated it. The sensitivity that you felt as a human. The weaknesses. All of the emotions. I hated everything about being human.

"Ulquiorra…," she whispered.

I opened my eyes to look down at her. She was staring at my… _lips_?

My hold on her loosened and I did not reply. "You know what I think?" She slipped one of her hands free and pressed the palm of her hand to my cheek. "I don't think that you believe emotions don't exist, instead, I think that you've just forgotten how to show them." Her hand moved from my cheek. Her fingers graced my lips as they traced down my neck to my chest. I did the best that I could to maintain a stoic expression. "Your heart's beating so fast."

_Why can't I move? What is she... what has she done to me?_

"You know, it's been three years since the incident in Hueco Mundo, and I… I felt so alone until you showed up."

_I see. So it has been a long time since we last met. _"You don't have contact with your allies?"

"I do, but some of us grew apart."

I rose to my feet and held my hand out to her. She seemed surprised and hesitated. I suppose… an action like that would be surprising if it were coming from me. "If you wish to stay on the floor, so be it." I turned and opened the door to the small room. "Remember this, Orihime Inoue: I am no longer your captor and you no longer my captive. We have no reason to be in each other's presence, so, therefore, I am ending this here. Do you understand?"

"Ulquiorra… wait. You'll need a place to stay, won't you?" By listening to the direction her voice was coming from, I could tell that she had risen to her feet and was not far from me. _Unacceptable_.

"I will not." The way that I felt when we were in the same room was _unacceptable_. The way that my body reacted to her touch was _unacceptable._ The way my heart… _**unacceptable.**_

"Oh yes you will."

I tilted my head at an angle to stare at the man before me. His attire consisted of a bucket hat, robes, and sandals. _Trash._

The corner of his mouth lifted up into a half smile. "Ulquiorra Cifer. Servant of Aizen, who just so happens to be the only person in the universe that I despise, and former captor of Orihime."

"Hn. Kisuke Urahara. Former third seat in the second division until you soon became the captain of the twelfth division. You are also the creator of the Hogyoku."

He smiled fully now. "Seems as though you've done your research too. I'm not sure whether to be flattered or concerned."

"Perhaps both?"

"Hmm. Orihime," he said not taking his eyes off of me. "I'm not sure if you noticed, but he's human now. Even so, I still sense a strong amount of spiritual pressure from him, so he'll most likely still be able to see hollows. Unfortunately, he can't use a Zanpakuto." He gripped the front of his hat. "To sum it all up, besides his physical abilities, he's _useless_ when in battle."

"Useless," I repeated as I took a step forward. I stopped when Orihime placed her hand on my shoulder. Venomously, I stared Kisuke down before I shrugged her hand off of me, turned on my heel and walked away.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

It was raining. The feeling of the semi-cold droplets hitting my skin was soothing. I had reached what I assumed to be a park and sat down at the nearest bench.

She had been right. I had forgotten how to show emotion. It had been decades since the last time I had felt any ounce of emotion. Even the smallest amount since the last time I was human. Resting my forearms on my knees, I lowered my head and closed my eyes.

"… _I think I should remind you of a little something. Remind you of __**what**__ and __**where**__ you came from." _

He had done exactly that. I was reminded of all the pain and suffering that I had endured when I was first a human. The loneliness, the sadness, and the emptiness. I had been reminded of all of it. Thinking back on all of it, I would be twenty-one in human years if I was correct.

I found myself opening my eyes when the rain suddenly stopped cascading down on me only to see a pair of feet before me. "Why do you care for my existence," I asked coldly.

"Why don't _you_," she asked. I could hear the worry edged into her voice. Straightening, I looked up at her. She was holding an umbrella over my head. "You can catch a cold out here, Ulquiorra."

"What is today's date?" To her the question would sound odd, because she didn't know my reasoning for asking it.

"Uh… today's October thirty-first. Halloween. Why?" Her head tilted to the side in curiosity.

I stood and proceeded to walk out of the park. Just as I thought. If today was October thirty-first then today… was my _birthday_.

And… the day that I had died.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**(A/N): Hope you liked it, so if you did, REVIEW. Let me know if I should post the second chapter. ;D And if you think its OOC, I don't care, because I'm trying to, slowly but gradually, portray his soft side. **


	2. Reason

**(A/N****)****: Okay guys, sorry for the long wait. I've been kind of bombarded with school lately. So, in exception to that, the story will probably be updated once every week, maybe twice, depending on my schedule. Please be understanding. **

**Anyways…**

**Review Replies****: **

**Thank you, everyone, for all of your reviews. I most definitely wasn't expecting more than five. xD Now, there's only a few of you I'm going to reply to. I'm not going to mention any names (too much work), but you'll know who you are. **

**First, about the whole Death Note thing, it kind of bothers me that because I put that I liked L in my Author's Note, a couple of you are claiming that Ulquiorra's human form is L. If I wanted to write a story about L, I would have posted this in the Death Note section. Last time, I checked, the Author's Note and story were two completely different things. So, please, stop comparing Ulquiorra's human form to the characters in Death Note, because I said I liked L. There are several characters that I like, but the only character I was thinking about while writing this story was Ulquiorra.**

**Second, thank you, for your constructive criticism about Orihime's character. Although, I honestly don't see how she's out of character and seems to be Rangiku instead. Even so, I'll see if I can work on that. Also, try to remember that the characters are older in the story, and therefore, are more mature. **

**Third, *sigh*, please don't state the obvious by claiming that if I stayed in character the story would remain to be interesting. I think we all know this already. **

**Now that that's over with, I have one more thing to address. These stories on here are meant to be posted on here for fun. Despite that, I am open to constructive criticism and am willing to take advice from others, but remember that this isn't a job even though I wish it was. xD So, please, don't take anything seriously, and understand that I'm trying my best. I posted the story on here because I enjoyed writing it, and I wanted others to enjoy reading it. ^^**

**Rating****: NC-17/R**

**Pairing****: Ulquiorra/Orihime**

**Genre****: Romance/Angst/Drama/Comedy**

**Description****: I had never been good when it came to consoling others, but seeing her there... like that... I did not understand. I did not understand this sudden feeling that I had to touch her, wrap my arms her, and hold her. It irked me to my core to know that she was affecting me. What had she done? What had she done to me?**

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter Two: Reason**

"_Tell me," I said as I waited for her to finish her meal. "Why are you so infatuated with, Kurosaki?" I observed her from the other side of the room, making sure to keep my distance. _

_She winced at the sound of his name. "I'd rather not talk about it."_

"_You're the one that requested we converse, and now, at the mention of __**his**__ name, you refuse to answer me. Why?"_

"_You just... you wouldn't understand."_

_I pushed myself from my leaning position on the wall and approached her. "How dare you tell me what I can and can not understand." Placing a single finger under her chin, I lifted her head so that her eyes met mine. "Answer me, woman. Why are you so infatuated with __**trash**__?"_

_With an expression that resembled that of coldness, she bitterly replied, "Why do you care? Why are you so interested about what I feel all of the sudden?"_

Back then I had not been able to answer her questions, so instead of continuing to request an answer from her, I left her to wallow in her own sadness. Even so, the questions plagued my mind.

_Why did I care? Why did it anger me when she showed emotion towards, Kurosaki, or mentioned his name? And why… why did I hate to see the sadness in her eyes?_

More importantly, the real question was: _Why do we continue to stand by a person's side when they continue to cause us sorrow?_

"_Why...," I stared, horrified, down the stairs. "What did... what did you do?"_

"_I did what I should have done a long time ago." His voice was hard, and slurred. "The fucking whore." He placed his hand on the rail, and gripped it until his knuckles turned white. "If anyone asks you about what happened, it was an accident. Do you understand?"_

_I didn't respond. _

"_Do you understand," he asked louder._

"_Yes..."_

_He gripped the front of my shirt and shook me. "Yes what?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

_The corner of his mouth lifted then. "No, you won't tell, because you know it was your fault. You did this to her."_

_At the age of twelve I had had to endure watching my step-mother be pushed down the stairs by my father, and as a result... _

_... I was never the same again._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I had had quite a rude awakening the next morning.

In the process of turning on my stomach, I managed to slip off the edge of the sofa, and land face first on the carpeted floor. "I see that this is going to take some getting used to," I said to myself as I rose to my hands and knees. I could hear the sound of someone running as they approached the living room.

"Ulquiorra, what the…," she paused mid-sentence and ran to my aid. "Are you okay?"

I assumed that she was unsure if she should assist me or not due to me disliking interaction with others unless necessary. "I should be fine."

"Not used to being human again yet, are you?" How concerned she sounded at that moment irked me.

She had managed to persuade me into staying at her apartment yesterday, given that my only payment would be doing chores around the house. I supposed that this was my punishment for how I treated her in Hueco Mundo, and in all honesty, if I had had any other choice, I would not be here right now. "I will have to re-learn everything all over again." I stood, the blanket falling from around my waist, and watched as her eyes widened.

Tinted cheeks were added to her wide eyes. "Ulquiorra…"

"What is it?"

"You don't have a shirt on."

"Your point?"

"Well… you… you don't have any pants on either." She nibbled on her bottom lip, but her eyes did not falter as they subtly roamed over my body. Despite the fact that me standing in front of her with only my underwear on was highly inappropriate, she didn't seem to truly object, regardless of her reaction to the current situation at hand.

"My clothes were damp," was the only reply I could think of as I felt my body warm under her gaze.

When her eyes met mine, she gasped and pointed an accused finger at me. "You're blushing."

… and to think that I had actually had the urge to _kiss_ her a moment ago.

My eyebrows furrowed as I turned away from her. "Excuse me," I said before I walked to the bathroom. Once inside, I closed the door and locked it. Why was it that she could barely do a thing, and still managed to affect me?

Placing my hands on the sink, I looked into the mirror. Even though I knew of my past, I still felt as if there was a piece of me missing and it… it… _troubled me_. This feeling… this feeling that I felt in my chest… was very similar to the feeling I had felt the first time I had lived. It felt as if instead of something inside of me breaking or withering away, it was being pulled back together and healed… by someone…

"Ulquiorra," Orihime said as she lightly knocked on the door. "Are you okay?"

"Leave me be," I responded sharply.

She didn't respond immediately, and I could hear shuffling outside of the door. "You know," she spoke finally. "… I don't… I don't know why you're here, but there must be a reason for it, right? There has to be a reason you're here, so if you let me, I want to help you find out what that reason is. I want you to be able to trust me."

_Trust?_

"It probably seems weird to you when you feel certain emotions because it's been so long since you've felt them, but just remember that they're normal. No matter how strange they are or how much they hurt." Her voice sounded pained.

When I reached to unlock and open the bathroom door, I found that she had been leaning against it. She stumbled forward and I caught her by the shoulders. "Why are you so concerned for me," I asked as I lowered my head to nuzzle her hair unconsciously.

I felt her place her hands on my stomach, and with her head rested on my chest, she leaned into my embrace. It surprised me that I didn't recoil from her touch. "When we were in Hueco Mundo, no matter how cold you were towards me, I could always see hints of sadness and loneliness in your eyes. Part of me wanted to hate you, but I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried. You had changed something in me." She released a deep, shaky breath against my chest and a chill ran up my spine. "Because of you, I am as strong as I am today."

"Why attempt to strike me if you do not despise me?" Her scent was overwhelming me.

She lifted her head from my chest and looked up at me, perplexed. "Reflex?" Her cheeks were still tinted, and I couldn't deny how _attractive_ it made her look.

"Hn," was my response to that as I stared down at her. I removed my hands from her shoulders. "I understand."

She pouted. "Besides, you kept me captive, and you were mean to me too."

"I refuse to apologize for my behavior simply because I was acting solely on instruction." My eyebrow rose as she poked my chest repeatedly.

"Solely on instruction? You were the one that suggested that I would be of good use to Aizen."

This was true. "Fine, then," I replied, irritated. "I apologize."

She smiled. "For what?"

"Woman…"

"For what," she repeated her question.

I could see that she would not let it be, and that she was finding this rather enjoyable. "I apologize for suggesting that you were useful to Aizen. Satisfied?"

"Yes. Thank you," she said softly, her smile widening. "By the way, we need to go and pick you up some clothes. Tatsuki's coming by later, and I don't want her to see you like… well… like that. _Nearly naked_."

"I suppose that would be wise," I said as I watched her walk down the hall towards one of the bedrooms.

What an odd woman.

"For now, I'm going to let you borrow some of my brothers' clothes. I think you guys are the same size except he's a little taller then you."

"You mean…"

She paused with her hand an inch away from the door handle. "I'm not surprised that you know about that too," was all she said as she entered the room.

I released a breath that I was unaware I was holding and closed my eyes. It also hadn't occurred to me till later that we had... hugged, or showed affection towards one another.

_It was definitely going to take a while to adapt to human nature again._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I sighed in irritation as I was stared down by Orihime's friend. Apparently, Orihime had forgotten to mention just how skeptical and inquisitive _Tatsuki_ was of people she had never met before.

"So you two met in the café down the street, and you've known each other ever since?" Her legs were crossed Indian style as she sat in the arm chair across from me, observing me with narrowed eyes.

"Yes," was my bland reply.

"How long ago was that?"

"A few months ago."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"Do you like, Orihime?"

"Excuse me?"

She sighed. "I asked you if you like Orihime."

Silence.

I watched Orihime from my peripheral vision. She was seated next to me, not too far away. Her eyes moved worriedly, back and forth, between me and Tatsuki with tinted cheeks. "Uh, okay guys, let's change the subject. Does anyone want some tea?"

"Are you going to answer the question or not?"

My eyes moved back to Tatsuke's. "I find her to be… suitable company at times," I said, giving into her.

She snorted. "Suitable company? What the hell?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "Is there a problem?"

"Tatsuki, don't be rude. You really shouldn't be so harsh all of the time." The worry in Orihime's voice was just as evident as it was on her face. Even so, I wasn't concerned about that at the moment. What I was concerned about right now was the woman sitting in front of me who looked as though she was ready to attack me at any given moment.

For the first time in the twenty minutes she had been present, she tore her eyes away from mine. "_Harsh_? It's not my fault you chose a creepy, emo looking guy for a friend."

My eyebrow rose in question. "Friends?"

They both stared at me, perplexed.

Next thing I knew, I was blocking and dodging a various amount of attacks from Tatsuki. As I blocked one of her punches, I could hear Orihime in the background, yelling for us to stop.

"If you're not friends, then what are you," she asked as she came at me again.

"What is it with you women," I asked blandly as I blocked another one of her punches with my arm.

"Will you guys please stop," Orihime frantically cried out.

Ignoring her, we continued our little fight. It had been a long time since I had had a good hand-to-hand combat with someone. Or, at least, the last time I had had one with someone who I considered to be a worthy opponent.

She stopped suddenly, minutes later. "Tch, you're pretty good."

"As are you." All that could be heard was our panting as we struggled to regain our breath.

"Kinda pisses me off that you're not even really trying, though."

I suppressed a had suddenly dawned on me that I was swallowing my pride to make Orihime happy. "I haven't given you my all simply because you're friends with Orihime. If I were to hurt you, she would be hurt too," I said as I stared Tatsuki down. My eyes moved to Orihime when Tatsuki didn't respond and I watched her as she folded her hands in her lap and nibbled on her bottom lip. She looked deep in thought.

Neither one of us spoke or moved for a while.

After that, the rest of the day revolved around Orihime and Tatsuki arguing in what I would consider a mischievous manner. During that time I believe I began to understand what the word friend truly meant.

Even though Orihime hadn't said it, I could tell that Tatsuki meant a lot to her. And if not hurting Tatsuke would result in her happiness then I would act in accordance with that decision. All because I hated to see the sadness in her eyes.

"Orihime," I said hours after Tatsuki had left. I could feel her eyes on me when I said her name most likely because I did it very seldom. We were seated on the floor, our backs rested against the sofa, in front of the television.

"Y-yes?"

"A long time ago you asked me to give you hope."

"I can't believe you remembered that," she said on a whisper.

I looked at her then. "What would your response be if I asked you…," I paused.

She stared at me, waiting. "Asked me what?"

"What would your response be if I asked you to give me a reason?"

Smiling softly, she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them, looking at me. "I would probably tell you that I'd try my best."

I did not respond as I turned my attention back to the television. Suddenly, I knew that that part of me that had been broken for so long was indeed pulling itself back together.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**-R&R**


	3. Fear

**(A/N): Oh my god, I love Christmas vacation. xD Anyways, I'm back, and I'm not as busy, so updating will be quicker. ;o Thanks for the wait guys, and the reviews. ^^**

**Rating****: NC-17/R**

**Pairing****: Ulquiorra/Orihime**

**Genre****: Romance/Angst/Drama/Comedy**

**Description****: I had never been good when it came to consoling others, but seeing her there... like that... I did not understand. I did not understand this sudden feeling that I had to touch her, wrap my arms her, and hold her. It irked me to my core to know that she was affecting me. What had she done? What had she done to me?**

**Leave Out All The Rest**

**Chapter Three: Fear**

"I insist that I cook from now on," I said as I washed our dishes after dinner. "I'm not sure how much longer I can handle the… _concoctions_ that you create."

"It's been three whole days since you've been here, and you tell me that now," she responded dejectedly as she started back on her homework.

When I finished washing the dishes I turned around and leaned against the counter, pushing my hands down into my pockets. "I was worried of what your affective state of consciousness would be after I told you, but I must be honest with you. There have been at least two occasions when your meals have come out of me in the vilest way imaginable."

Her face reddened. "That was a little bit too much information."

"I'm honest."

She paused for a moment, looked at me, and then, "You were worried about my feelings?"

I blinked, not realizing that I had even mentioned being concerned about her feelings. Even so, throughout the few days I'd been staying with her, I could not deny that a soft spot had grown in my heart for her, but of course, I would never admit it. "Your feelings are the least of my concerns at the moment."

She stared down at the table as a small smile graced her lips. "If you say so."

"Where is the nearest grocery store," I asked in an attempt to change the subject considering that I was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

She looked at me again, surprised. "Grocery store? But I just went shopping."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Just like cooking, you know nothing of grocery shopping either." The many times I had looked in the fridge and had searched the cabinets I had found myself to be disappointed with the fact that she didn't have any ingredients to make a decent meal. Therefore, the way she cooked no longer surprised me.

"That's not very nice," she pouted.

"I'm hardly ever nice. You should be used to that by now." I pushed myself off of the counter and walked up to her. I refused to eat these abominations that she considered food any longer.

"What if your food turns out to be _worse_ then mine?" she mumbled.

"I suppose… you'll never know until you try it. Besides, it can't be much worse then yours now can it?" I held out my hand, and was slightly pleased when she placed her hand in mine and stood. The feeling of her hand in mine and the warmth that our two joined limbs created made chills run through my body. I removed my hand from hers at once before she could catch the shiver that raked through my body.

"You don't have to be so mean about it. My way of cooking is just _different_ so you're probably just not used to it yet."

"_Different_? That's… quite an… understatement… don't you think?" I was a little taken a back that she saw nothing wrong with her cooking methods.

Her skeptical eyes met mine as she sighed. "I guess it won't hurt to try your cooking, but if it's bad you owe me an apology. _Again_."

I released an agitated breath as I walked to the door. "So be it."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"So what are you going to make," she asked as we made our way through the aisles at the grocery store.

"Tempura, ramen, fried rice, and then for desert, daifuku mochi." _**(A/N: I was going to put Ichigo daifuku, which is the original name of the desert he's going to make, but I didn't want to confuse anyone because of the name xD. For those of you that don't know, Ichigo daifuku is a rice cake(mochi) containing strawberry and sweet filling. It's also mainly eaten during the spring time, because it contains strawberry.)**_

"You know how to make all that?" I could hear the surprise in her voice.

I picked up a container of fresh strawberries and placed them in the basket. Glancing at her, I said, "You would be surprised with what I can do." She remained quiet during the rest of our trip through the store after that comment, and it made me wonder what was running through that head of hers. Especially considering that every time our eyes met she blushed and looked away.

We reached the aisle that contained the noodles and rice, our last task, and I stood there searching the shelves with my eyes as Orihime stood beside me silently.

"Ulquiorra, we have to go." I looked down at her to find that she was looking at me, and was… _afraid_ of something.

I opened my mouth to ask her reasoning, but closed it as soon as I sensed two particular spiritual energies.

"If he sees you," she started again frantically on a whisper.

"They don't know?"

She shook her head. "I didn't tell anyone, but…," her eyes widened. "Kisuke might have." There was a pause. "Is that…," she started and then placed her hand over her mouth.

"So it seems. Apparently, I wasn't the only one who was given another chance." It suddenly became immensely quiet. "If we know they are here, then there's no doubt in my mind that they know we're here as well."

Just as those words left my mouth, something orange appeared in my peripheral vision. I turned to look down at the end of the aisle, and there he was. He didn't speak at first, and he approached us as his eyes moved from me to Orihime. This action continued at least two more times until, finally, he spoke. "So Kisuke wasn't kidding after all."

I heard Orihime gasp. "Ichigo."

"Relax, Orihime. We're just here to check up on you… and Ulquiorra." He scratched the back of his head as he looked me directly in the eyes. "Kisuke told us everything, and he wants us to find out if any others were brought back as humans besides you and Grimmjow."

"So that is Grimmjow," Orihime mumbled.

"I see." I couldn't control the slight frown that crossed my features. "Where is… Grimmjow?"

"He's outside." Just when I was about to make my way down the aisle, he placed his hand on my chest, stopping me. "Before you go there's something I want to know. I already asked Grimmjow, but he couldn't answer my question, so I was hoping that you might be able to. If you can answer it, it'll make things a whole lot easier for you, me, and the others."

I waited for him to get to the point.

"Why are you here?" His eyes were calculating, and hopeful for an answer I could not give him.

Removing his hand from my chest, I said, "I do not know."

Now his eyes were disbelieving. "There's something you're not telling me."

"I said I would answer your question, but I never said it would be direct." Without another word I made my way outside of the store and stood there scoping the crowds for my worse half. It didn't take long for my eyes to land on something blue across the street. I had always disliked his blue hair. Even when you wished to ignore him, you could not, because his hair caused him to stand out.

He was leaning over the rail guarding the beach on the other side of the street, watching the water as it washed to and from the shore as he was obviously harassed by the woman beside him who showed no regard for the attention she was bringing to herself.

I wasn't surprised at what I heard come from Grimmjow's mouth as I approached them. "Will you shut the fuck up? I get it already. You don't fucking want us here."

"Don't tell me to shut up. Unless you've forgotten you're just a human now," the woman spat back at him.

_I know this woman_. _What was her name? Rukia? Yes, Rukia, was her name._ "She has a point, you know," I said as I stopped behind Rukia. They both turned to look at me. Rukia, of course, was obviously not pleased by my presence. Grimmjow, on the other hand, had his usual big, disturbing grin plastered on his face.

"Is what he said true?" She folded her arms across her chest, and stared me down.

"Excuse me?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. He said that the two of you are…"

"Brothers." We all turned to look at none other then Kisuke Urahara. "They're brothers." He released a deep breath and tapped his cane on his shoulder. "I did a little digging, or should I say more digging, and found out that these two were siblings the last time they were human."

"Why do I get the feeling that you know much more then that," I asked.

He grinned. "You're as perceptive as always, Ulquiorra, but regardless of what I do and do not know it's not my place to tell, unfortunately. It's entirely up to the both of you if you wish to let the others know of your past."

"The-they're really brothers," Rukia asked a little in shock.

"Not by blood," Grimmjow stated. "His shitty father married my mother, and after that we became one big happy fucking family."

"Yes, I'm sure no one can sense the sarcasm in your voice," I said lacing his sarcasm with my own.

"Shut the hell up."

"You've always had such a way with words, _brother_." My eyebrow raised just the slightest bit when I heard him growl and he turned his attention back to the water. "Continuing on," I began as I turned to look at Rukia who was still obviously perplexed. "It is as he says."

I was pleased when I saw her face soften. "I see. I guess I can allow you your privacy for the time being. Even so, human or not, the two of you are still enemies of the Soul Society, so know that I'm keeping an eye on you."

"We are… or at least_ I_ am well aware of this already, but I assure you that we pose no threat to the Soul Society or to those who inhabit Karakura Town." I glanced at Grimmjow. "At least I pose no threat."

Grimmjow snorted.

"Rukia, do us a favor and make sure that that eye only remains to you," Kisuke chipped in. "We've enough problems as it is."

She sighed. "Understood."

"Oi," Ichigo called out as he joined our little group. He had grocery bags in his hands and Orihime in tow. "Kisuke? Why are you here?"

"I just thought I'd stop by to check up on our new friends."

"Tch," was Grimmjow's response.

… and… "Hn," was mine.

Ichigo's eyebrow rose. "Why are you really here?"

He grabbed the end of his hat. "Truthfully, this _time_ it's just a coincidence. I was out shopping for supplies."

Why did I get the feeling that it wasn't just me who didn't believe him? Ichigo soon clarified this thought by beginning to interrogate the man about how he always seemed to be… _everywhere_.

My attention soon went elsewhere, and subtly ignoring the rest of their conversation, I looked at Orihime and found that she was looking at me. I frowned when she looked away immediately when our eyes met, and I found myself staring at her trying to possibly break through the wall she had suddenly built up until Rukia spoke…

"By the way, Ichigo, did you know that these two were brothers?"

He was digging in one of the bags and pulled out a cookie. "Does it matter," he asked and took a bite of the cookie. "Orihime seems to be okay with Ulquiorra, so if she is then I am too, I guess. Besides, I have more important things to worry about as long as they stay out of trouble."

I was almost certain that I saw a small amount of sadness appear in Rukia's eyes at the mention of Orihime. "You're probably right."

That's when it dawned on me. The two women hadn't even acknowledged the others presence or spoken a word to each other. This, I found to be very odd. Could this mean that…

"I guess it's settled then," Kisuke said. "Grimmjow will continue to stay with Ichigo, and Ulquiorra will stay with Orihime given that she keeps in contact. Especially if she sees signs of… _anything_."

"O-of course," I heard her say.

I took the bags from Ichigo's extended hands. Was it my imagination or was he smiling. "Let's go guys." Even as I watched Ichigo turn on his heel and head down the street with Rukia right beside him, I knew that they weren't going let it go that easily.

"Well, I'm off as well," Kisuke said and walked the opposite direction. "Take care."

Grimmjow made it a point to stay behind and just… _stare_ at me. He reveled in the fact that he was able to get under my skin. "You're aware of how much I loathe you, correct?"

He smirked. "It's what I live for."

"Nothing but _trash_," I mumbled as I watched him walk away, and turned on my heel, heading in the direction of Orihime's house.

"You two have an odd way of showing affection," Orihime said as she caught up to me moments later. "Why didn't you tell me you two were brothers?"

I glanced at her and said nothing for a moment, until finally, the words slipped out of my mouth, "Why are you not with Ichigo Kurosaki?"

She stopped walking as did I, and she stared at me with wide eyes. "How do you…," I was surprised when her eyes narrowed. "That's none of your business, Ulquiorra."

"In Hueco Mundo you moped about because of this man, and now I find that you're not even with your object of affection. Did you honestly expect me not to question this?" I had no idea why this subject matter troubled me, but I would not back down none the less.

Apparently she wasn't backing down either. "My personal life doesn't concern you. We're not in Hueco Mundo anymore. You no longer have control over me."

I felt a sudden pain in my heart at her first comment, and that's when I began to understand. I wanted her personal life to concern me. I did not wish for the _friendship_ she offered me. I wanted something deeper. Something more… _intimate_.

This feeling _frightened_ me.

"You are foolish to love a man who does nothing but pity you…," I was instantly cut off when her hand connected with my cheek. Surprised, I merely stared in the direction my head had turned due to the impact with slightly widened eyes.

"H-how dare you? You don't know the first thing about, Ichigo. If it weren't for him and Tatsuki… I… I don't know where I'd be right now."

I closed my eyes for a moment in an attempt to contain my anger. Without my consent, my tongue took control of the situation. "Let me rephrase. Ichigo Kurosaki does not deserve you." I looked at her then. She stared at me as if she didn't believe a single word I had just said. "He is a fool for not understanding the obvious affection you show for him, and this, angers me. It always has."

"Ulquiorra…"

It didn't take long before I realized what I had just said. "Forget I said anything." I turned from her. _What was wrong with me?_ Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't hear her approach me, and my body instantly stiffened when she wrapped her arms around my waist from behind.

"I'm sorry for hitting you. You didn't deserve it. I just… I don't know… but thank you. You gave me a little bit of hope."

Every nerve in my body was on instant alert from the sensation of her fingernails as they traced across my abdomen when she gripped my shirt, and the feeling of her breast pressed up against my back to the…

"Release me at once, woman."

"No," she responded defiantly. "You need to learn to loosen up."

"Orihime," I said sharply.

"No."

"Orihime," I repeated more softly.

"I said no." Did she just snuggle into my back?

I began to walk, hoping that it would cause her to release me, but she did no such thing. I remained in her grasp until we reached her apartment. It was only then that she let me go, because she had to open the door.

"You're really warm," she said once we were inside.

"You're very odd." I walked into the kitchen and began to put the food away.

"What's so odd about me hugging you?" she asked as she searched the fridge.

I paused at putting the food away and just watched her.

She pulled out a bottle of water and looked at me. "Well?"

"Apparently you are not aware of this, but we just walked three blocks with you clinging to me as if I were some last resort… or… stuffed animal…"

She blushed and sipped on her water for a moment. "I was just trying to show you affection."

"It was uncalled for."

"Most people would just say thank you instead of complaining about it."

"I'm not most people, but I appreciate the _thought_. I just prefer it not to be so _physical_."

She frowned. "You know, you would've saved us both a lot of time if you had just said what you'd said in the first place. It's almost like you enjoy irritating people."

"At times, I do."

I had to fight back the urge to smile when she sprayed me with water. "That's for being a jerk." She squirted me again. "That's for not hugging me back." Then again. "And that's for how you treated me in Hueco Mundo." Sighing, she said, "I feel a little bit better now." She then began to giggle.

All I could do was stare back at her, my face and t-shirt soaking wet. Suddenly, I wasn't so afraid anymore.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**(A/N): R&R**


	4. Important

**(****A/N): Sorry for the long wait, guys. ^^ I've been really busy, and haven't had must time to work on my story. IMPORTANT: Changes have been made to the previous chapters, not many changes, but it would be best if you went back and looked at them just in case. ^^**

**Rating****: NC-17/R**

**Pairing****: Ulquiorra/Orihime**

**Genre****: Romance/Angst/Drama/Comedy**

**Description****: I had never been good when it came to consoling others, but seeing her there... like that... I did not understand. I did not understand this sudden feeling that I had to touch her, wrap my arms her, and hold her. It irked me to my core to know that she was affecting me. What had she done? What had she done to me?**

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter Four: Important**

A lot of things can happen in one month, for instance, me finding employment. "I absolutely refuse."

She placed her hands on her hips and took on the act of a scolding mother. "If you want the job, Ulquiorra, you have to wear the uniform. It's time for you to take on the responsibilities of a human again."

"I can only sacrifice so much of my pride. Therefore, I will have to find another job."

Orihime's face saddened. "You don't want to work with me, do you?"

My eyebrow rose just the slightest bit. "You are missing the point. Have you seen your uniform?" The uniform consisted of black dress pants and a white t-shirt with the stores name on the front, but the pants and the shirt were the least of my problems. What troubled me was the black hat that had an oversized plastic sushi on top of it. You could not miss it even if you wished to. Much like Grimmjow's hair as I have mentioned before.

Speaking of Grimmjow…

"You know, chicks dig a guy in uniform. Maybe you can get laid and won't be so damn emo all the fucking time," his aggravating voice rang in my ears.

I decided to ignore that.

"How's about you do us all a favor and go off to die somewhere," Tatsuki snapped at Grimmjow.

We were standing inside of the towns' theater, set on going to see the newly released movie. When Orihime had suggested it I had not minded, but then when she mentioned that our other halves would be tagging along, I regretted ever agreeing to attend.

Grimmjow glared at her and leaned down closer to her. "How's about you suck my…"

Orihime surprised me when she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the theater, disabling me from hearing the rest of Grimmjow's sentence. Looking back at me once we were inside with uncertain eyes, she whispered, "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea?"

I removed my hand from hers and walked ahead of her. "Perhaps, however, I have a feeling that in the end they will end up leveling each other out." My hands buried in my pockets, I walked up the stairs in the theater to the very back and sat down.

She followed and sat down next to me. "What are you talking about? How are they even remotely close to leveling each other out?" Her finger pointed at the two arguing as they entered.

"… and who the hell dyes their hair blue," Tatsuki complained.

"The color of my hair is natural," Grimmjow argued back.

"Damn blueberry."

He smirked. "If I recall correctly, blueberries are pretty damn good. Guess that means you think I'm tasty."

I watched and suppressed a smirk when Tatsuki dry heaved. "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

Grimmjow glared at her. "Bitch."

Releasing a deep breath, I replied, "My point is, is that now he has finally found someone that is willing to play his game, and is an equally good opponent as well."

"You always manage to get him to be quiet some kind of way too though."

"Grimmjow is callow." One of my eyebrows raised as Grimmjow tripped her while they were walking up the stairs. "As is Tatsuki at times even though she tends to be sensible. To put it simply, I try to refrain from playing with children."

"You know, Tatsuki's my best friend. I guess that makes me callow too. Are you going to stop playing with me now?"

I turned my head to look at her, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and a red tint plastered on my cheeks. It pleased me that it was too dark for her to notice. "…"

She gasped, and I saw her hand move up to cover her mouth. "T-that didn't come out right. I didn't mean it like that."

"Orihime," I began after I had regained my composure. "Out of all the people I have known I enjoy your company the most." _You're the most important person to me in this world._ Never, had I ever said such a thing to another person, and I never thought that I ever would.

… _but …_

As she leaned on me slightly and hesitantly traced her fingers over the back of my hand, it made me relieved to know that there was finally someone in this retched world that I could say those words to, and not feel any remorse afterwards. I turned my hand over and linked my fingers with hers slowly, savoring her warmth.

These were things that I had missed when I was last human, and now that I know a little about what I had been missing, I never want to let it… _her_… go.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The walk home was silent, and slightly discomfited. "Orihime," I said in an attempt to break the silence. "Why did you willingly allow me to reside with you knowing what I once was and not knowing anything about my background?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask me that, and I know that the others are curious too. I just… I…," she stopped walking and looked up at me.

"Carry on."

She was blushing. "N-never mind. We should get home."

I gripped her chin with my forefinger and thumb, and leaned down closer. Close enough to cause her to back herself into the wall behind her. "Tell me." I made it a point to soften my voice so she neither felt threatened or offended. "Orihime." Removing my hand from her chin, I placed my hand flat on the wall beside her head, my other latent in my pocket.

Her response was to raise her hand and place it on my cheek. "It's unbelievable. Your skin used to be so cold, and now you're so warm. Alive. Human. Standing right here in front of me."

"Even after a month that still baffles you." She gave me a single nod as I stared intensely into her eyes. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Ulquiorra… t-this is serious, okay? Earlier, in the theater, what you said made me really happy. I know that you probably don't think it was as important as I do, but it was." She lowered her hand to my neck, and lowered her head, closing her eyes.

"So you did catch the meaning behind my words." My body was reacting to the small touches her fingers were bestowing on the back of my neck.

That, I took note of, had managed to catch her off guard. After staring at me for a minute, she spoke. "Have you ever…," her hand moved from my neck, over my shoulder, and down the arm that blocked her in until it rested on my forearm. It occurred to me that she did not recognize what her fingers were doing to me. "… thought about…"

I moved closer on impulse and rested my forehead against hers. The feeling of her uneven breath against my face was stimulating. "What?" It was my turn now as I removed my hand from my pocket and moved it up to caress her cheek with my fingers.

"… what it would be like… to…"

"Well, isn't this cute?" The sound of laughter was heard from behind me and I moved away from Orihime. As I turned around, I was greeted with the presence of at least eight other men.

"Damn. Now those are some tits," another said as he snickered while staring past me to look Orihime up and down.

"Why don't you run along little boy, and let us play with your lady friend here." This one was at least twice my size. Matching his size up to Grimmjow's would be fitting. By the way the others stood behind him, he was most likely the leader.

My response was to stand there, slip my hands in my pockets, and say nothing.

"Did you hear me? I said run along, _little boy_."

"Ulquiorra," Orihime whispered.

I held up my hand and glanced at her over my shoulder. "Silence." It was things like this that I missed. People who not only judged another by their appearance and size, but those that also did everything and anything that they pleased. To put it simply, _ill-bred_ _stray dogs. _Or as I always say, _trash_. "Lay a hand on her… and I will kill you…," I said forebodingly as I took a step forward.

They visibly flinched at my words, but did not heed them as the leader sent one of his men forward. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to? Let's see you beat my boy Aoki. He's a kick boxer, soon to be famous. No one's ever beat him."

My head tilted to the side slightly as if to say _'try me'_, and I waited as Aoki stepped forward and got in his fighting position with a smirk plastered on his face.

_Silence._

_Then a step…_

… _and another._

He made his first move, and I dodged it by trapping his leg under my arm. We stared at each other for a moment, and I spoke once again, "This is your last opportunity to leave." Once again, my words were not heeded as he pulled himself from my grip and made an attempt to punch me which I dodged as well. "Very well. You had your chance." At his second attempt to punch me, I gripped his fist in my hand, and sent my knee into his stomach.

Gripping his stomach, he coughed and wheezed as he stumbled backwards. "You… you bastard," he yelled as he charged at me.

My leg lifted, sending a swift kick to his stomach where I'd kneed him before. When he bent over, I went into a full body spin, kicking him in the jaw with the heel of my shoe and sending him to the ground. "If you're wise, you will not get back up." My eyes lifted from the saddened sight before me to their so called leader. "I hope that he wasn't your best."

Only a matter of seconds had passed until they all came rushing after me, and none of them had been any better then the first. When I was finished, I noticed that one of them was missing.

"Let me go," Orihime screamed.

I turned around only to find the leader holding a knife to Orihime's throat. I was certain that we both knew that if she used her power he would most likely cut her throat on reflex, and I was not going to risk presuming that the extent of the injury would be minimal. There was one thing that I could try, and if it didn't work, Orihime's life would still be at risk. "How cowardly. Putting a woman's life at risk for your own gain."

He growled. "If you know any better, you'll shut up before I cut your bitch's throat." A smirk appeared on his lips. "Actually, I think I'll have a little fun with her first." With his free hand, he caressed her inner thigh, and slowly worked his way up her skirt.

The muscle in my jaw tightened as my eyebrows furrowed when Orihime gasped and closed her eyes tight. "S-stop." She struggled. "No."

"Nice and shaved. Just the way I like em." He swept his tongue along the side of her neck. "How does it feel? Not being able to do anything?" His fingers continued to move beneath her skirt, causing tears to spill from Orihime's eyes as she continued to struggle.

"_How does it feel? Not being able to do anything?" _Hearing those words… those words that mirrored my father's before he had taken everything from me… caused something within me to crack. This feeling… was familiar… the situation… familiar… and when I was standing in front of them… the knife held tightly in my hand… I remembered the one time that I could not save those that were important to me…

"H-how."

I pushed Orihime from in between us. "I told you… that if you touched her… I would _kill_ you…" I snatched the knife from his grip and threw it, but as soon as I had, I felt a sharp pain in my side and heard a loud noise. _Another?_ No. It wasn't. I looked down to see a gun pressed against my side right below my kidney, and as my eyes moved up to his, he shot me again.

"_Koten Zanshun, I reject_," I heard Orihime yell.

I leaned on my side on the wall beside his body, panting. _This is what I get for letting my emotions get the better of me. _Gripping my side, I walked over to Orihime, and grabbed her hand. "We need to go."

"Wait. I have to heal you first," she pleaded trying to stop me.

"There's no time. We need to leave before the authorities get here." I tried dragging her.

"… but at this rate… you could die...," the despair in her voice halted my advancements.

"I've suffered from worse, Orihime. These wounds are nothing but small cuts to me." I released a shaky, deep breath knowing that that explanation wouldn't satisfy her, so I added, "When we arrive some where safer, you can heal me, agreed?"

"I'll go, but only if you promise that you won't leave me again."

I looked back at her. "Never again. Now. Let's go." I had finally begun to understand what my reason for being here was. It was her. I think that subconsciously I had always known it was her, because she was the only person in a long time that had been able to break down my wall. The wall that had protected me for so long. The wall that kept my heart from harms way.

… and she did not bring sorrow like the many I had known in my lifetimes. Instead, she had given me what I had asked her for. A reason to keep living.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

I had almost forgotten how painful an injury could be when you were human. "I would appreciate it if you could speed up the process…," I said between gritted teeth as I leaned against the counter while she attempted to remove the bullets.

"I have to get the bullets out first. You know that." The slight edge in her voice told me that she was clearly upset. "Maybe next time you won't do something so stupid."

"Damn woman. This is the thanks I get for saving you from a man that was ready to rape you?" My fists clenched against the counter when she dug deeper and pulled out the first one.

Ignoring my question, she dipped under my arm, so that she was between me and the counter. "Thank you," she said softly. "… but…," I felt her searching for the second bullet which was deeper and gasped. "… if you ever make me worry like that again…," she paused, looking me directly in the eyes. "… two bullets will be the least of your worries…"

Body shaking due to the pain, I leaned down closer, eyebrows furrowed. "Is that… a _threat_…?"

"No." I had never seen this side of Orihime before. It was immensely out of character, but it pleased me to know that the Orihime I had once known… had finally grown up. "It's a warning."

"Hn," was all I could manage as she continued to dig in my side.

"Almost…," she gasped. "Got it!"

I couldn't suppress the low scream that escaped my lips as she pulled the second bullet out. As my eyes blurred due to the amount of blood I had lost, I said, "Orihime."

"On it. _Sōten Kisshun, I reject."_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**(A/N): Hope you enjoyed. ^^ R&R.**


	5. Memories

**(A/N):**** Woot! ;D**

**Rating****: NC-17/R**

**Pairing****: Ulquiorra/Orihime**

**Genre****: Romance/Angst/Drama/Comedy**

**Description****: I had never been good when it came to consoling others, but seeing her there... like that... I did not understand. I did not understand this sudden feeling that I had to touch her, wrap my arms her, and hold her. It irked me to my core to know that she was affecting me. What had she done? What had she done to me?**

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Chapter Six: Memories & Need**

"_... Ulquiorra."_

_I ignored her and rested my chin on my knees. _

_With a sigh she sat down next to me on the grass. "I've been looking for you everywhere. I was so worried that you..."_

"_That I had what? Ran away? Got hit by a car?" I frowned. "I can take care of myself." It was my birthday, the day of the year my father always managed to ruin, and I was no older then nine. _

"_Your father didn't mean it. He's just been working really hard lately." She reached out for me and I pulled away._

"_You really don't know him then. You don't know what he's capable of." Shaking my head, I said, "You know, I thought you were crazy when you married him. I hoped that things would be different. That maybe... maybe he'd change after he married you, but I was wrong." It had been nearly a whole year since they'd been married, and I felt sorry for her. I felt sorry for her, because she had married the complete opposite of what she'd wanted and soon she would realize that. "Every year it's the same. He drinks, and I get knocked around." I sucked on my split lip. "It's because he blames me." _

"_Blames you? Blames you for what?"_

"_My mothers' death. She... died when I was born, and he's hated me ever since. He thinks I'm some kind of demon, because I was born on Halloween." I wiped at my eyes in an attempt to stop the tears that threatened to escape my eyes. "He never lets me forget."_

_She was silent for a moment, and then I felt her hand on my back._

_For the first time that night, I looked up at her. "What are you doing?"_

"_Shhh," she said and with a smile she pulled me into her arms, and I began to understand what a mothers love truly was. "I'll never let him hurt you again. I promise."_

_... but I knew that even the most important of promises couldn't be kept if fate saw otherwise._

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"_Let him go, Jose'," she screamed as he grabbed me by my collar and slammed me against the wall. _

"_Shut up." he snarled. "You have no right to tell me how to take care of my son." A smirk touched his lips when he saw that I was trying to hide my pain. "I want to hear you scream like my wife did when she gave birth to you," he yelled as he threw me to the floor._

_I saw her jump on his back from the corner of my eye as I struggled to get to my feet. "I said leave him alone," her scream echoed throughout the house._

"_Shut the __**fuck**__ up." With little difficulty, he managed to get her off of him, and slap her hard enough to send her to the ground. "I'll kill you if you interfere again."_

_I flinched when his eyes met mine. Even though he didn't say what he was going to do, I could see it in his eyes. It was my ninth birthday, and he was going to…_

_**No**__. He couldn't. I wouldn't let him._

_I moved as fast as I could down the hallway, despite my injuries, with him on my tail. Once I'd reached my room, I slipped on the tile floor just in front of the entrance and hurried inside, attempting to lock the door._

… _but I was too late. He stuck his foot in the door, and I deliberately slammed the door on it. "No. I won't let you," I screamed._

_He chuckled, sickly, and was obviously enjoying himself. "Even if I don't get you today, I'll get you eventually. You can run all you want, but you can't hide. I'll make you pay. I've waited nine years for this."_

"_You sick bastard." just as the words had left my mouth, he rammed himself into the door, forcing it open and me to the ground. "I'm your son." All I could do was stare at him, horrified, as he walked in and closed the door behind him, locking it._

"_I bet you thought you were a man back there." He came closer, and there was only so much that I could do with my injuries, and he knew that. "I'm gonna show you what a real man is like."_

"_No…"_

_That was the true day that I had died…_

My eyes shot open as I stared up at the ceiling, my heart racing and my breathing labored. Ever since I had arrived here I had been having these... _nightmares_. It was beginning to take a toll on my mind and causing me to not want to fall asleep. However, staying awake as a _human_ was not as simple as staying awake as an _Espada_. I glanced over to my side to find Orihime curled up in a ball, her hand holding my wrist as if she thought I would vanish at any moment.

I gently rose, slipping my wrist from her hold and tossing my legs over the side of the bed, wincing when my side hurt. Even though my side ached it was nothing more then another pain I could block out mentally like I so often did. Just as soon as I had reached the door...

"Ulquiorra?"

I said nothing and opened the door.

"Where are you going? You're not done healing yet..."

I felt her hand on my arm and something inside of me snapped. Before I had full knowledge of what I was doing I was slamming her up against the partially open door, causing it to slam shut with the force. "Don't... touch... me...," I didn't know why I felt so threatened at the moment. It had to have been the dream. The memories... they _scared _me.

She winced in pain, biting her lip, before she said softly, "Ulquiorra... calm down... it's me... Orihime..."

"I know," I ground out. "... I know... who you are... woman..."

Her eyes widened. "Then why...?"

I continued to hold her in place as I allowed my grip to loosen slightly.

"Your affections towards me are starting to become rather troublesome." … and with that I released her, taking a couple steps back. I made an attempt to train my gaze on anything but her. The dreaded woman had the ability to make you feel remorseful with a single look.

Then there was her defiance. Especially when she was adamant in staying by someones side.

I glared down at her as she approached me and linked her fingers with my own. "I don't know what happened to make you angry... but I know you don't mean that. If you did, you wouldn't still be here," she said with compassion in her eyes.

She gasped when her back hit the door for a second time, more gently this time, and looked up at me shocked. "Ulqui..."

I kissed her then, and as my lips moved against hers I could feel my body warm and react to her. A low groan sounded deep within my throat when she didn't hesitate to return the favor, and I shifted so that my legs were between hers. Moving my hand up, on the side of her breasts to bury my fingers in her hair while my other hand gripped her hip, I bit her bottom lip gently, and took advantage when her lips parted. A shudder coursed its way through my body when my tongue met hers and another gasp escaped her lips. My mind told me that she was just as new to this as I was, but my body didn't care and wanted to take full advantage.

Her hands trailed their way up my chest, over my shoulders and around my neck where her fingers teased the hair on the back of my head. This action resulted in me grasping her underneath her thigh and lifting one of her legs to wrap it around my waist. She attempted to pull me closer which I wasn't so eager to allow at first, and in disappointment, bucked her hips causing all _common sense_ to flow back into the atmosphere.

It irked me that I had no control over my body when it came to her, and I moved her away from the door and made my way out of the room and into the bathroom. Except this time I didn't lock the door and simply lowered my head while resting my hands on the counter.

"Do you remember when you asked me why I let you stay with me when I didn't know anything about you? Well, it was because I didn't care who you'd been or what you'd done. Everyone makes mistakes, and I could see the pain in your eyes that you thought wasn't visible. I can see it even more now that you're human."

I tensed and gripped the edged of the counter tighter. "Is there a point to that statement?"

"My point," she began. "… is that I wanted to be the one to make you smile, but you're making it so hard for me to do that. You don't even talk to me about what you're feeling. When you talk you sound as if you don't feel anything, and your expressions are always blank…"

I turned around to face her and leaned sideways against the counter. "You are upset because you have not succeeded in getting me to smile yet? Well, I haven't smiled since I was fourteen." Her eyes widened. "Smiling, for me, became pointless after some time."

"Smiling is not pointless. A smile means a lot."

"Then if it means so much to you, why don't you ask the one person that took it, and a lot more away from me? I am sure he will be thankful for your visit considering how long it has been since the flowers on his grave have been changed," I added bitterly.

"I can tell you one thing that he didn't take from you." My eyes narrowed as she approached me. "Your heart," she said placing her hand on my chest. "I don't know anything about your past… but… he never took your heart… even in Hueco Mundo… when you didn't have a heart beat… I knew that you still had a heart. It's in your eyes."

I wanted nothing more then to remove her from my personal space, but I couldn't move. Not even an inch. "Is that so," I asked, staring down at her hand which clenched the material of my shirt.

Her cheeks reddened as she continued, "Would you believe me… if I… told you that I've wanted you… to kiss me like you did a moment ago since we were in Hueco Mundo?"

My body heated at her confession, my cheeks darkening a shade. "Why?"

By looking into her eyes, I realized that she did not know how to form what she wanted to say in words, so she replied by pressing her lips against mine instead.

"_Am I interrupting something?"_

Orihime instantly broke the kiss and spun around, more flustered then I had ever seen her before. "I-Ichigo… how did you…?"

"I knocked for a good thirty minutes, and when you didn't answer I got worried." He glanced at me, frowning. "Your window was open, so…"

"Oh. Well, why are you… here?"

"To check on you. Tatsuki told me about what happened last night." He rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess I came at a bad time?"

I scoffed. "Yes. You have _impeccable_ timing, Ichigo Kurosaki." I ignored the sharp stare that Orihime sent me over her shoulder.

He smiled at my retort. "My bad." His smile told me that he was rather pleased that he'd had the opportunity to interrupt us. "I called too, but no one answered."

She shuffled her feet. "Oh… Oh yeah. I forgot to… turn it on this morning," she lied while biting her lip. I caught the glance she sent me and then the blush that tinted her cheeks.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Ulquiorra?" Ichigo asked while watching Orihime.

"Hn. I suppose."

"Stay here, Orihime. We'll be back."

After giving Orihime one last glance, I followed him out of the bedroom and outside of the apartment, leaving behind a suspicious Orihime. "What is it?"

"How are your injuries," he began as he leaned against the wall just outside the apartment front door.

"Fine," was my simple reply.

"So you say." He folded his arms across his chest. "I'm having a hard time trying to figure out why you would do something so reckless, and for Orihime too."

My eyebrow rose. "Does it matter?"

He shrugged. "I guess not. You can't blame me for being suspicious, though." I just wanted to say thanks for taking care of her, I guess."

"If that is all, then…," I began as I turned back towards the apartment.

"If your feelings for her aren't genuine, then don't lead her on, Ulquiorra. Don't break her heart."

I paused, my hand on the door handle. "You mean as you did?"

He let out a short, humorless laugh. "Yeah." Shaking his head, he turned away from me. "Don't repeat my mistakes. She deserves better then that."

I listened to his footsteps as they faded down the hallway and then completely away, until I opened the door. There was a loud thud, and when the door was finally open, Orihime sat there on the floor, in front of me. "You heard?" She nodded and I released a deep breath. "You are still childish in many ways."

"I think it is time you made a choice." I continued to stand there holding her, the sound of the television a low echo through out the room. I remembered when she had told me that she'd denied him because of me, but anyone would be able to figure out that her heart _still did_ beat for _Ichigo Kurosaki_.

**(A/N):**** Okay, so there's a little bit more of his past. So, yeah, hope you liked it. ;D **


	6. Behind The Scenes Pt 1

**(A/N):**** Lmao. So, I came up with this idea to post a little behind the scenes chapter after every fifth set of chapters. I know, I'm a loser, but this idea just came to me on a whim. Bare with me. xD I wanna see what you guys think, and the next chapter will be up soon. ;D Enjoy. **

**Rating****: NC-17/R**

**Pairing****: Ulquiorra/Orihime**

**Genre****: Romance/Angst/Drama/Comedy**

**Description****: I had never been good when it came to consoling others, but seeing her there... like that... I did not understand. I did not understand this sudden feeling that I had to touch her, wrap my arms her, and hold her. It irked me to my core to know that she was affecting me. What had she done? What had she done to me?**

**Leave Out All the Rest**

**Behind the Scenes Pt.1 (A Little Skit)**

**Awkward Situations:**

Ulquiorra, Tatsuki, Grimmjow, and me were standing outside of Ichigo's dressing room, staring at the door as if it had said the most insulting thing to us. "I didn't know Rukia was a moaner," I mumbled.

"Oh god! Yes! Mmmmmmmm!"

Grimmjow smirked. "Any chick is as long as you know how to work that…"

"Right there! Yeah! Yeah!"

"Be quiet Grimmjow," we all said in unison.

"Oh my god!"

All he did was snicker as he walked away, and headed back towards the break room.

"I'm about to…!"

Ulquiorra and Tatsuki sighed in unison.

"Well," I began as we headed back to the break room as well, still slightly disturbed. "… doesn't look like I'll be able to put them in the next chapter like I had hoped. They seem quite… occupied."

"Indeed. That would be rather… awkward," was Ulquiorra's reply.

I smirked. "Would it be awkward if it were you an Orihime?"

He blushed and cleared his throat. "It would."

"Why?"

"Because everyone would be watching."

"That's just nasty," Tatsuki said. "I don't think I could watch my best friend have sex with… with… _it_."

"I'm going to ignore that," Ulquiorra said sternly.

"As if you can talk, Tatsuki. You know you want Grimmjow," I said laughing. We entered the break room to find Grimmjow hogging up the whole sofa.

Grimmjow laughed. "You know she does." Next thing we knew, he was dodging various objects that were being thrown at him. "You crazy bitch. No wonder you're still single."

Growling, Tatsuki then picked up the sofa.

"Oh my goodness," I gasped as I watched. "She's like an itty bitty hulk."

"We may not see eye to eye, Tatsuki, but one thing that we have in common is that we wish to rid ourselves of a particular nuisance," Ulquiorra said as he held Grimmjow still. "I will assist you in this task."

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow yelled. "I wasn't teasing you, you bastard."

Then Orihime walked in.

Ulquiorra immediately let Grimmjow go and walked up to her. "Woman. You're late."

"Oh. Sorry." She kissed him on the cheek. "I made you lunch before I left."

His expression actually looked sad. "Do you wish death upon me?"

She frowned. "I think I've gotten better. Can you at least try it?"

"No."

"But…"

"I refuse."

Sighing, she looked at me, and held the bag out to me. "Do you want it, Unrequited?" We had completely forgotten about Grimmjow and Tatsuki, and ignored his screams for help as he was slowly dragged out of the room by his collar.

"Uhm… n-no… thank you… I just ate…"

"No you didn't. In fact I've had to listen to your stomach growl for the last hour." I almost didn't catch the slight smirk that crossed Ulquiorra's features.

Just then my stomach growled, fiercely.

Looking sad, Orihime said, "Is my cooking really that bad."

"Horrid," was Ulquiorra's reply.

"I had diarrhea for about three days after eating your egg salad sandwich about a month ago. I've never wished that I was constipated before," I admitted.

We could hear Grimmjow screaming from another room, but we paid it no mind.

**(A/N): You don't have to review for this one if you don't want to. xD**


End file.
